


Just Bad Enough

by 99k



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hyung Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, age difference but not like that bad, praise kink kinda, there are panties briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99k/pseuds/99k
Summary: “Let me see,” he leans down to speak directly into Taekwoon’s ear, cheeks close, “you are wearing them aren’t you?”(aka just 2.5k words of hyung kink)





	Just Bad Enough

It’s quiet in their shared dressing room, Taekwoon and Sungrok on their respective phones killing time before dress rehearsal. 

 

“Taekwoon,” Sungrok speaks up after minutes of silence, clearing the air, and Taekwoon looks up from his phone, “shouldn’t you be changing out of that soon?” he asks, making a nod toward Taekwoon's outfit.

 

“Ah, not yet, the stylists said I don’t need to be in costume for another hour.” Taekwoon says, quickly going back to whatever he’s doing.

 

Sungrok puts his own phone down and leans forward in his seat, voice lowering, “Taekwoon,” he says more seriously, and Taekwoon perks up, starting to flush already, “that’s not what I meant.”

 

“ _ Oh, _ ” Taekwoon has been in this situation enough times to know where this is headed. He nods and stands up from his chair to go lock the dressing room door. When he turns away after locking the door, Sungrok is in front of him, greeting him by placing his broad hands on Taekwoon’s forearms. 

 

“Let me see,” he leans down to speak directly into Taekwoon’s ear, cheeks close, “you  _ are _ wearing them aren’t you?”

 

Taekwoon presses his hot cheek against the other’s, “Of course, hyung,” he smiles as Sungrok brings him in closer, pressing their chests together. Sungrok then pushes him lightly, guiding him backwards towards the wall, sitting him against the room’s counter. 

 

His relationship with Sungrok had seemed to come out of nowhere. At some point, Sungrok had finally started picking up on Taekwoon’s advances. Taekwoon had practically had to throw himself at Sungrok, asking for “hyung’s cozy hugs” at every opportunity, and not so accidentally planting himself face-first into Sungrok’s lap on multiple occasions. “ _ Did you think I wouldn’t notice, or was that the whole point? _ ” Sungrok had asked when they’d found themselves alone one day, and Taekwoon had only responded by leaning in for a much overdue kiss.

 

“Show me, won’t you?” he asks, backing away to let Taekwoon support himself against the counter, and Taekwoon nods. Taekwoon begins unzipping his jeans, but stops briefly to look up at Sungrok, embarrassed, silently asking the older to hold off on judgement. Sungrok leans in to give a reassuring kiss on Taekwoon’s forehead, and Taekwoon continues. He slowly pushes his too-tight jeans down to mid thigh, revealing a pair of light pink panties with lace sticking out from the hems. 

 

Taekwoon nervously takes the bottom of his sweater in his hands and lifts it up, showing off his underwear completely. His face is getting redder by the second, but he looks up at Sungrok sweetly and dons a shy smile. “Do you like them, hyung?” he asks.

 

“They suit you so well, baby,” Sungrok says, reaching down to play with the waistband before sliding his hands up Taekwoon’s exposed belly. He uses his other hand to hold the back of Taekwoon’s head as he leans in, “Such a pretty boy,” he breathes against his cheek. Taekwoon hums, tilting his head to the side, and Sungrok readily accepts the invitation to kiss Taekwoon’s neck. 

 

Being held and kissed by Sungrok, Taekwoon imagined, was much like being overpowered by a beast. He was taller, broader, and sturdier than Taekwoon would ever be, every part of Taekwoon’s body paled in comparison. With one of Sungrok’s arms on the back of Taekwoon’s neck and one flat on his chest, Taekwoon feels like he’s a cake and Sungrok is the icing. As Sungrok kisses messily on his neck he feels like he’s growing even smaller, consumed completely.

 

Growing impatient, Taekwoon pushes his hips up toward the other’s body. “Hyung...” he whines. 

 

Sungrok stops what he’s doing to take Taekwoon’s face in both his hands, kissing either of his cheeks before kissing his lips. Taekwoon closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss. “What do you need?” Sungrok asks when he pulls away. Taekwoon reaches up to grab the other by the wrist and guides his hand to the front of the panties. 

 

“This, here... hyung please”

 

He lets out a soft gasp when Sungrok kneads into his crotch. “I barely even notice when you’re hard, you’re so small.” Sungrok says. He keeps his hand pressed firmly against Taekwoon—his hand so big the palm alone covers Taekwoon’s dick entirely—as he kneels down in front of him. He pulls Taekwoon’s pants down completely and runs his hands over his thighs, and Taekwoon shudders and braces his arms on Sungrok’s shoulders. “You’re so sensitive here,” Sungrok remarks. He moves to coax Taekwoon’s legs apart so he can kiss the inside of his thighs, and Taekwoon all but falls apart at that, letting out a strained noise and legs starting to shake. “Stay still won’t you? You’re making this difficult,” Sungrok says, and Taekwoon composes himself. Sungrok smiles, “That’s my good boy,” he whispers into Taekwoon’s sensitive skin, resuming his kissing. Every time he nips at the skin Taekwoon lets out another little moan. Taekwoon inhales sharply when Sungrok kisses too far up and his nose runs into his crotch. Interested, Sungrok moves his mouth up to Taekwoon’s panties, kissing once on the clothed head. “Do you want your cock in hyung’s mouth, is that it?”

 

“Please,” Taekwoon cries, eyes closing and face growing hotter. 

 

“So impatient, but since we’re on a tight schedule you’ll get what you want,” he sighs, and Taekwoon smiles, the spoiled brat he is. “I wish we had more free time,” Sungrok says as he takes Taekwoon’s cock in his hand, freeing it from his panties, “I could take you to my place, really spend my time taking you apart.”

 

“Me too,” Taekwoon says nodding, “some day.”

 

“You’re going to be quiet, right?”

 

“I’m always quiet!” Taekwoon's whines.

 

Sungrok chuckles, “Are you? Then why did your worried manager knock on our door last time, hmm?”

 

Taekwoon pouts, “I’ll be quiet this time.” Sungrok hums in acknowledgement before taking Taekwoon completely into his mouth. “Aah!” Taekwoon yells out as soon as his mouth makes contact, quickly throwing the back of his hand over his mouth, startled by himself and trying to stop the sound escaping.

 

“Taekwoon!” Sungrok removes his mouth, laughing, “I knew you wouldn’t be quiet!”

 

This earns Sungrok a smack on the shoulder, “I’m being quiet!”

 

“Bullshit.” Sungrok teases. He reattaches his mouth, and Taekwoon does his damnedest to keep his whines silent. Taekwoon’s hands grip tightly on Sungrok’s shoulders, breathing getting heavy as the older runs his tongue along his length. After a hard suck, Sungrok takes his mouth away again, backing up and reaching into his pants pocket to retrieve a small bottle of lube. Taekwoon’s eyes are softly shut but a hand on his lower back snaps him out of his daze, and Sungrok guides him forward away from the counter. He pushes down on his back, “Bend over a little, that’s it,” Sungrok positions him so Taekwoon is supporting himself on his shoulders. He pulls the panties down to Taekwoon’s ankles, Taekwoon carefully stepping out of them while trying to keep his balance. When his hands return they reach around to Taekwoon’s backside, spreading him apart and pressing lightly at his hole. “How many do you think you can take today?” he asks, laying a kiss on Taekwoon’s hip.

 

“Th-” Taekwoon gasps as Sungrok runs his finger along the opening, “-three.”

 

“Three? That’s a tall order Taekwoon. You’re so tight after all.” Sungrok kisses up to Taekwoon’s soft belly and Taekwoon’s breath hitches.

 

“Hyung’s fingers are just big,” Taekwoon pouts, and he whines impatiently when Sungrok removes his hand. The hand is quickly back though, this time slicked in lube, pressing cold and wet against Taekwoon. When he presses the first finger in, Taekwoon winces, shutting his eyes tight and letting out a small whine. As he moves past the second knuckle Taekwoon’s arms nearly give out and his head falls between his shoulders, letting out a long groan between heavy breaths.

 

“‘Three’, honestly,” Sungrok laughs, “If this is your reaction to one I don’t know how you expect to take three.” Taekwoon opens his mouth to respond but only moans as Sungrok fucks the single digit into him. “Can you even take more than one?”

 

Taekwoon struggles to find air as Sungrok pushes his finger in deeper, “Ah, I can take it—hyung please.”

 

Slowly, Sungrok starts to pull out, but pushes a second finger in beside the first one.

 

“Hyung- aah!” Taekwoon chokes out, barely able to keep himself standing.

 

“Shh, I know it’s a lot but you’re so good,” Sungrok says, gradually sliding his fingers deeper into Taekwoon. He lowers his mouth, kissing down from Taekwoon’s stomach to where his cock meets his abdomen. With his fingers still deep in Taekwoon, he takes his cock back into his mouth, and Taekwoon feels like he might die. Tears begin welling in the corners of Taekwoon’s eyes as he’s stimulated from both sides, truly in the jaws of the beast at this point. His legs are shaking and he’s sure he has dug wrinkles into the shoulders of Sungrok’s shirt by now. Sungrok slides his lips back up Taekwoon’s length, leaving just the head in his mouth, still pistoning his fingers.

 

Taekwoon whimpers, “Please, hyung.”

 

Sungrok pops his lips off of Taekwoon, other hand coming to grip the base of his cock, “What is it? Do you want me to make you come?” 

 

Taekwoon nods. 

 

“Hyung wants to be inside you first, can you do that?” 

 

Another nod. 

 

Sungrok slides his fingers out of Taekwoon, causing him to whimper from the loss. He stands up, leaving Taekwoon to stand on his own, before leaning in to kiss the younger. Taekwoon sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Sungrok have him. His hands reach up and over Sungrok’s shoulders, fisting in the back of Sungrok’s neatly trimmed hair. He whines when Sungrok bites down on his bottom lip, causing the older to let out a deep groan in turn. Leaving one last peck, Sungrok backs away and moves to unbutton his pants. Reaching into the front of his pants, he grabs at his cock through his underwear. 

 

“Look how hard you make me, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon’s eyes are dark with want as he watches Sungrok palm himself, flushing at the knowledge that that beast would soon be inside him. Sungrok takes his cock out of his underwear completely, and Taekwoon takes it as a queue to sink to his knees. 

 

He takes Sungrok’s length in his hand, resting it against his cheek, precome smearing across his skin. He looks up at Sungrok in a silent request for permission, who smiles down at him and gives a nod. Tentatively, he takes the head into his mouth, before getting quickly accustomed to the size and moving further down. When his mouth is filled completely he lets out a muffled moan around Sungrok’s cock. Still not satisfied he makes an attempt to sink deeper, before a hand is in his hair and yanking his head back.

 

“Be careful,” Sungrok says, “I don’t want to break that little mouth of yours.” Taekwoon makes a disappointed whine and glares up at Sungrok before going back to what he was doing, settling for about half of Sungrok’s cock when he knows he could take it all if he tried. “That’s it, just like that... you’re so good,” Sungrok’s speaks in a lowered voice, and Taekwoon whimpers around him. Something Taekwoon does with his mouth hits Sungrok just right, and he involuntarily bucks his hips forward, jamming his cock to the back of Taekwoon’s throat. Taekwoon’s eyes screw shut and he lets out a long moan at his mouth being fucked, his cock jumping and a drop of precome leaking down onto the dressing room floor. To Taekwoon’s disappointment, Sungrok eases himself back out, “Sorry Taekwoon, none of that now.” Determined, Taekwoon makes another attempt at getting Sungrok’s cock in deeper before he’s pushed away by his shoulders. “Taekwoon,” Sungrok says sternly, “I think that’s enough.” He slides himself out of Taekwoon’s mouth completely, Taekwoon whining at the loss. Sungrok reaches down to guide Taekwoon back to standing, pulling him in for a messy kiss.

 

Pulling away, Sungrok lifts Taekwoon’s sweater up and over his head, leaving him naked completely. “Someone’s getting soft for the winter,” Sungrok says, giving a playful laugh as he pinches Taekwoon’s belly. Taekwoon looks away, embarrassed. “It’s cute, don’t worry,” Sungrok flattens his hand on Taekwoon’s chest and moves in for another, deeper kiss. Taekwoon gasps when Sungrok’s hand finds one of his nipples, pinching lightly at it, and Sungrok uses it as a chance to explore Taekwoon’s mouth further with his tongue. They spend a minute like that, Sungrok devouring the other as Taekwoon mewls sweetly into his mouth. Sungrok pulls away, leaving Taekwoon panting, and turns him around towards the mirror. Taekwoon bends over the counter, and Sungrok gets the lube back out of his pocket to slick himself up with. 

 

“Are you ready? You’ve been so good already,” asks Sungrok, pressing the tip of his cock against Taekwoon’s ass. 

 

Taekwoon nods quickly, “Yeah... hyung please.”

 

As soon as Sungrok teases the head in, Taekwoon gasps out, arms shaking struggling to keep himself upright. He quickly pushes in the rest of the way, and Taekwoon’s head falls between his shoulders, facing down at the countertop with closed eyes. A hand is promptly tangled in the top of his hair, jerking his face upward and facing him toward the mirror. 

 

“Look, Taekwoon, watch how well you take hyung’s cock,” Sungrok says, voice in a low growl, and Taekwoon opens his eyes. He wants to look away, doesn’t want to come face to face with how wrecked he looks, bent over the counter, face red. His lips are even redder from all their rough treatment, and his mouth hangs slightly open. “So pretty, now you see why everyone wants to ruin you.” As Sungrok starts moving, Taekwoon’s arms falter, held up momentarily only by Sungrok’s hand in his hair. “Is it too much for you? You’re always like this, sensitive boy, but you’re so good, I know you can take it.”

 

Sungrok’s thrusts become rougher, which leaves Taekwoon a whining mess, only repeating “hyung, hyung, hyung” in between his cries. Sungrok releases the hand in his hair to grab at his hips, and Taekwoon slumps down in the counter, face against the surface. His legs are shuddering and Sungrok can tell he’s close. 

 

Sungrok runs his hand down over Taekwoon’s belly, teasing close to his dick. “You’re such a mess, Taekwoon, you want me to touch your little cock? Want hyung to make you come?” Taekwoon groans against the counter in response. “So needy,” Sungrok says, and takes Taekwoon in his hand, jerking him in perfect time with his thrusts. 

 

“Hyung- gonna- aah,” Taekwoon bucks his hips impatiently.

 

“That’s it... come, Taekwoon.” 

 

Sungrok gives a final stroke before Taekwoon is whining loud and splattering come onto the floor. His whimpers quiet down as he rides out his orgasm, Sungrok fucking him through it. As Sungrok keeps at it, Taekwoon starts to whine again, not able to handle the stimulation, and Sungrok pulls out again. He instead pumps himself quickly over Taekwoon’s lower back. “You’ve been so good, sweet boy,” he pants as he nears his climax, “so good for hyung- fuck.” And soon he’s coming hot and messy onto Taekwoon’s back. 

 

Both left panting and coming down from the high, Sungrok kisses lightly on the middle of Taekwoon’s back, “So much for you being quiet huh?” he teases, and they both laugh.


End file.
